Overmaster
Overmaster is the Greater-Scope Villain of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, as well as the true main antagonist of the whole third season. His goal is to destroy the Light Equation of the Universe within the Cosmic Staff so he can ??? He is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Biography: Overmaster is an alien entity, a self styled like a celestial force beyond good and evil, which acted as a heavenly judge. After judging a world unworthy, he collected specimens of the species on the planet, then destroyed all life on the planet. Around sometime after Sylvester Pemberton, the Star-Spangled Kid's death, he learned that the Star Equation of the Universe was passed down to Courtney Whitmore, Pemberton's successor. He employed Pemberton's killer, Libra and offered him a deal to destroy the Light Equation and then he served him, Libra refused, and Overmaster tortured him to enforce him, which worked, as he transformed Libra into Equinox, and he has the Cadre to cover Libra's tracks by giving the Lords of Order and Chaos fake info that he was an orphan adopted by the Lords to learn how to restore balance to the worlds, it was made when Equinox sacrificed himself into the machine that gave him powers. During his time hiding the shadows with Equinox covering him, Overmaster has also been behind the scenes of other villains that Batman encountered: *Owlman and the Injustice Syndicate of Amerika: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 1, Part One, within the 2-part Episodes, Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One and Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two, he was there to ruin the faith for Batman. *Equinox: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 1, Part Two, within the teaser of Mystery in Space! and the main plots of When OMAC Attacks! and The Fate of Equinox!, he was there to provoke reality and balance. *Starro and the Faceless Hunter: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 2, Part One, within the teasers of Revenge of the Reach!, Clash of the Metal Men! and The Power of Shazam! and the main plots of the 2-part Episodes, The Siege of Starro!, Part One and The Siege of Starro!, Part Two, he was the one to show gluttony. *Darkseid: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 2, Part Two, within the teasers of Cry Freedom Fighters! and The Knights of Tomorrow! and the main plot of Darkseid Descending!, he was the fear factor for the Overmaster's plot. *Parallax: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 3, Part One, within Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!, Night of the Batmen!, Triumvirate of Terror!, May the Best Man Die! and Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!, Part Two: Parallax's Emerald Twilight!, as well as the teasers of Powerless! and Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!, he was the challenge. *Kali-Yuga, Lord Naga and Kobra Cult: In Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season 3, Part Two, within Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!, Part Two: Parallax's Emerald Twilight!, Weird Western Tale!, Royal Pain!, Trial by Fire!, Dawn of Justice! and Fangs of the Kobra!, he he was the thief stealing the particles. Appearances: *Four-Star Battle Tales! (voice over) *Trial by Fire! (voice over) *War for the Earth After Disaster! (voice over) *Crisis: 70 Years Before Time!, Part One *Crisis: 70 Years After Time!, Part Two Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists